Um Conto Sobre Corpos
by snackes
Summary: Escrita para o I Chall de Vampiros. "O amor nasce na poça e no piano, e a solidão é banida. Um simples conto sobre dois corpos, uma poça de tinta e um vampiro pianista".


**Um Conto Sobre Corpos**

As pedras eram velhas como o próprio tempo. As flores murchas da estação se agarravam trepadas nas construções enquanto a aragem cinzenta as fustigava em chicotadas dolorosas. As pedras eram velhas como o próprio tempo.

O toque suave estremeceu as flores quando o som empesteou o ar com o tom de morte que sempre carregava. A mesma música, eterna e solitária, que correu moribunda pelo granito esbranquiçado. O poema de arrependimento que a canção trazia bateu nas construções anciãs, e remexeu dentro dos veios da pedra.

Os passos correram entre as pedras. E trouxeram o aroma dos lírios do campo enquanto o vestido longo espalhava e repuxava o pó que cobria as lajes do chão. As ruínas da Igreja se avolumaram por sobre as frestas e ranhuras do solo lajeado, e receberam os passos cheirosos com aquele alívio dos desesperados por companhia.

Os passos trouxeram o corpo, coberto pelo vestido esverdeado, e trouxeram os braços pálidos, os cabelos ruivos, os olhos verdes, o nariz fino, os lábios macios e avermelhados. Trouxeram os pés pequenos e os sapatos novos, os babados engomados. Trouxeram o perfume do campo, e a doçura tranqüila, trazendo o corpo jovem e os seios fartos, o corpo de altura média, a solidão dos olhos.

Portas de igreja, gravadas de folhas e frutos, abandonadas. Abriram-se levemente, e o som da tristeza encheu mais ainda o ar. O corpo ruivo passou por elas, e as portas se fecharam, suavemente, na calmaria antiga demais. Tudo também era feito de pedra. As pedras eram velhas como o tempo.

O tom da voz disse "Estou aqui" naquele tom vacilante empregado pelos que não sabem se estão acompanhados ou não, num ambiente desconhecido. Nada respondeu, mas o som do poema arrependido silenciou em notas chorosas e o corpo entendeu isso como um cumprimento.

Os passos levaram o corpo pelos bancos em ruínas, entre a madeira apodrecida, entre o cheiro de pó e solidão. Os passos guiaram os cabelos ruivos por baixo de vigas caídas e paredes descascadas. O corpo parou, e mãos pálidas como a morte tocaram cortinas de veludo gasto. Abriram-nas em silêncio de reverência e as colocaram de volta ao fim da passagem do corpo, dos braços, dos cabelos, das próprias mãos.

As pobres pedras gastas ainda estavam ali, mas os bancos podres se retiraram depois da passagem das cortinas. Ali as janelas eram altas como o céu, e não estavam quebradas. Os fachos de luz escorriam por elas em longas colunas de luz, onde cada grão do pó flutuante acabava brilhando como diamantes. O corpo andou por entre os grãos, e foi iluminado pelas luzes, e escondido pela escuridão entre elas. O corpo chegou até a outra porta, ao fim do corredor. E o silêncio era quase tão ruim quanto a canção de antes.

O corpo deixou de ser corpo e ganhou nome de Lily, e enquanto estivesse ali dentro, assim seria reconhecido. E os cabelos acajus brilharam ao abrir da porta, pois ali a luz era mais forte. Quando os passos levaram Lily para dentro, ela já estava completamente iluminada. As mãos fecharam a porta às costas, e os pés a levaram para dentro, para que a luz pudesse esquentar a pele gelada. Olhos verdes sorriram para o vislumbre da sala redonda, com aquelas janelas longínquas a inundando de calor e luz. Ao centro estava o piano que cantara o poema do arrependimento, e atrás dele não havia nada.

Lily deixou-se levar pelos próprios pés até o piano, e tocou as folhas amareladas onde as notas se deitavam dentro da partitura. Os traços firmes das hastes e esferas que compunham as notas eram secos, e ao lado das teclas brancas e pretas repousava o pote de tinta.

Com cuidado, ela apanhou o tinteiro de vidro, e o levantou à altura dos olhos, para olhar a tinta negra que ali havia. Às suas costas, outra voz disse "Estou aqui", as mesmas palavras que ela pronunciara antes, mas num tom triste e desprovido de juventude. O tinteiro escorregou das mãos, e caiu sobre o chão empoeirado, se partindo em cacos perfurantes, e sangrando tinta negra para todos os lados.

"Me desculpe, me desculpe" disse a Lily, enquanto virava para o segundo corpo que entrara em cena.

O corpo era mais alto que Lily, e seus cabelos eram negros como a noite mais escura. Seus olhos eram castanhos, naquele tom de cor que já perdera todo o viço. Óculos redondos estendiam-se pelo rosto do corpo, e mãos frias estavam para fora do terno negro. A gola branca era a única diferença da massa escura que trajava o corpo. E enquanto o corpo estivesse na presença de Lily, seria conhecido como James.

James lhe perguntou se se machucara, e os olhos mortos ganharam preocupação vívida. Lily respondeu que não, enquanto balbuciava desculpas. Ele lhe disse que não existia motivo de preocupação, e a mandou se sentar ao piano.

O banco do piano era duro, e ruim de se sentar. Mas Lily e James não se importaram, e o dividiram lado a lado. Quando sentaram, a ruiva e o moreno trocaram um leve cumprimento, apenas um toque. E então ela posicionou as mãos sobre as teclas e ele colocou outra partitura sobre a anterior. Ela tentou sorrir, mas ele não viu.

Se ele sorrisse, ela veria as presas dadas pelo demônio, por isso ele evitava sorrir, e evitava sorrisos. E por evitar o que evitava, aprendera a não sentir nada, além da solidão.

Estamos aqui, foi o quê ele disse, para que você aprenda a tocar piano. Talvez aquela confirmação do porque da visita o fizesse se concentrar mais no objetivo, ao invés de tentar fazê-la se sentir bem.

Por ser quem era, e por estar onde estava, ela lhe assentiu, e lembrou-se também do motivo de estar ali. Ele lhe mandou tocar, e ela pressionou as notas, para tocar o quê sabia.

A tinta negra que banhava o chão estremeceu quando a canção se iniciou, e o som preencheu o ambiente como um doce sussurro. A canção da tranqüilidade brotou para fora da caixa do piano, e sapateou a tinta do chão, beijou as portas e as cortinas, e acarinhou as flores da estação que aguardavam do lado de fora.

O piano ressoou e ressoou, estremeceu e acalentou, enquanto os dois fechavam os olhos, e escondiam as cores e os sentidos por baixo das pálpebras. E o som dela tomou o rosto dele, e os lábios da música o beijaram na boca calada. O colo do som o envolveu em fartos peitos, enquanto as mãos quentes das notas o envolviam em abraços carinhosos.

O som dela lhe sorriu, e ele poderia sorrir de volta, a eternidade era um instante, e então o som se despiria para James, e lhe daria carne, e pele, e ossos, e prazer. E o som e o moreno adormeceriam juntos, satisfeitos e felizes por serem um, e por poderem ser um.

A tampa do piano caiu com um estrondo, e o som não estava mais lá. Lily era que estava por cima do piano velho, e ele por cima dela.

Os beijos eram vorazes, quentes, exigentes como fome. As peles frias estavam acalorando-se, pois eram quentes quando unidas. O piano era esquecido, pois o som dera lugar ao corpo, e as notas esperavam em silêncio.

A mordida veio, e o sangue também. Pouco, não era uma morte. O sangue escorreu, e pingou sobre a tinta negra. Ambos, sangue e tinta, ficaram ali, se amando em silêncio na poça, enquanto Lily e James se amavam ali, no piano. O fogo consumiu, e queimou o piano. Enquanto a Igreja estava em chamas, e as pedras, velhas como o tempo, viravam uma massa borbulhante.

A explosão veio do nada, e o nada se fez. Nada tinha acontecido. Eram apenas os dois sobre o piano, e o sangue se amando com a tinta escura. Os beijos famintos cessaram, e as vozes voltaram.

Estamos aqui para que você aprenda a tocar piano, disse-lhe ele. E ela assentiu, enquanto os dentes do demônio lhe perfuravam o pescoço.

Estamos aqui para que você aprenda a tocar piano, disse-lhe ele. E ela assentiu de novo, enquanto gemia em êxtase dolorido.

Estamos aqui para que você aprenda a tocar piano, disse-lhe ele. E ela assentiu, enquanto sua pele se rasgava e era abocanhada em fome voraz.

Foda-se o piano, disse-lhe ele. E ela não respondeu.

Os beijos voltaram, e voltariam sempre. Ele era eterno, ela não.

Eu sempre vou voltar para aprender piano, sussurrou-lhe ela. E ele assentiu, agraciado na pele alva e incandescente. Ela sempre voltaria, ela era eterna. Ele não.

Eles eram eternos. A pedra não.

Eu te amo, disseram vozes, e as línguas se encontraram, e dançaram sobre o piano. Um membro escorregou, e acertou uma tecla do piano, que chorou gravemente. A poça de tinta e sangue, amantes correspondidos, estremeceu. As flores da estação vibraram, e as cortinas e portas gemeram. O tecido se esticou, e pele se expôs.

Nunca mais você vai ser sozinho, garantiu a voz quente. E a voz gelada respondeu com um "por favor" esperançoso. As ruínas ficaram quietas dali em diante, enquanto os corpos se amavam sobre o piano. Às vezes o acertavam, e ele gritava para que a poça amante também se agitasse.

Ela estaria ali, afinal de contas. Tudo era eterno, eles não. Eles eram eternos, só eles. O resto não. E gritaram sobre o piano, enquanto o piano gritava sob eles.

Voltará amanhã. Não era uma ordem, um pedido. Era uma certeza, ela voltaria. James era sozinho, Lily era sozinha. Juntos deixariam a solidão.

Voltarei amanhã. Era a resposta desnecessária. A ruiva voltaria amanhã, não havia o quê pensar.

E amanhã vai aprender a tocar piano. Não era uma certeza, e ela não se importou, não havia o quê se importar.

Eu aprenderei a tocar piano. Não era uma certeza, também. A certeza era desprezível ali.

O último beijo, o toque que se ajeita. Ela iria embora, ele ficaria. James era um eterno amaldiçoado, e ela compartilhava a maldição conscientemente, feliz por ser uma amaldiçoada dele.

Levantaram do piano, e de pé aguardaram. Lily pulou a poça que secava, também na despedida. Massageou o pescoço dolorido, e sorriu. Para sua eterna surpresa, ele sorriu de volta, com dentes pontudos à mostra. Ela o abraçou.

Sua solidão vai acabar. A certeza deixara de ser desprezível, ela estava ali.

Você vai voltar. E estava ali também.

Ela saiu da sala, e a luz a deixou. James se tornou corpo, e se sentou ao piano. Ela atravessou a cortina e saiu, se tornando corpo também, novamente.

O som da morte e do arrependimento pela eternidade voltou a soar, estremecendo as flores da estação com seu toque de morte. Os passos levaram o corpo de volta para onde viera, carregando a certeza que voltaria, de que se tornaria Lily novamente, e que destruiria a solidão.

Os passos sumiram e as pedras ficaram, as flores ficaram, as ruínas ficaram.

As pedras eram velhas como o próprio tempo.

Escrita para o I Chall de Vampiros da comunidade Fics Challenges Harry Potter

Linha:  
1) Eternidade

Base:  
7)Eternamente sozinho, vendo os séculos passar. Até que eu conheci você.

Item:

2)Ruínas  
14)Piano  
16)Tinta Negra

A fic é completamente estranha, tanto na narrativa quanto na história em si. Não vai ajudar muito se eu explicar, mas basicamente conta sobre a enternidade do Vampiro James e seu caso com Lily.  
Reparem que não há descrição das vidas que eles levam, ou qualquer coisa, como o diálogo direto. Por isso não usei o travessão ou similar para determinar onde é diálogo e onde é narração. Tudo é uma coisa só, por isso atenção.  
Não sei o quê aconteceu com a história, saiu assim e sei que não seria de outro jeito. E assim como tudo que crio, amo essa história na forma que ela é, mesmo que ela não ganhe nada.

Espero que gostem desta loucura. Obrigado.


End file.
